


Anakin Skywalker Was Right

by orphan_account



Series: 100 One Word Writing Prompts [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oops, Word prompt, Yikes, i got tired of it sitting in in drive, sand, so I decided to slap on an ending and just post it, the beach, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kurt hates the beach. Sam thinks it’s funny. Traitor.





	Anakin Skywalker Was Right

**Author's Note:**

> 3/100 - Sand

Kurt hates the beach. Especially the sand. When he first told his boyfriend this fact in an ill attempt to get out of it when Rachel had suggested the Glee Club take a vacation all together to Virginia Beach, Sam had just made some reference to a Star Wars movie and told him it would be fun.

  
Now, as he sits on a towel watching everyone splash in the water, Kurt knows that the Anakin guy was right. Sand is so freaking annoying. He can feel it everywhere, and he hasn’t moved from his current position, reading a book on top of said towel, since they got there.

  
He can see Finn and Rachel making out in the water and wrinkles his nose in distaste when he catches a glimpse of tongue. Kurt resolves himself to continue his reading, but before he can, he sees Sam making his way to him with a grin on his face.  
Sam plops down onto the towel next to him, water droplets cascading down his sun-kissed skin. Kurt stares unashamedly behind his aviators. It had taken a little getting used to when Sam had told him he didn’t mind being stared at as long as it was Kurt doing the staring; they’ve been dating for five months after all.

  
Sam smirks when he notices Kurt’s gaze on him. He reaches behind himself for the sunscreen, “Mind getting my back, babe?”

  
Kurt makes a noise in agreement before taking the sunscreen and telling Sam to turn around. He squirts it into his hand before massaging it into his boyfriend’s back. He takes his time, tracing the defined muscles and making the effort to soothe the knots in his shoulders, formed from hours of slouching in school chairs. All the while, Sam makes these noises that many people usually associate with something not as innocent as a massage.

  
Kurt slowly trails his hands down Sam’s back, moving his arms so they’re around the blonde’s waist. Sam makes a happy noise and scoots back a little so his back is pressed to Kurt’s chest. Kurt presses his smile into Sam’s hair and gives him a tiny kiss on his temple, rubbing his hands up and down his sides.

  
Sam turns his head to look at Kurt and purses his lips, silently asking for a kiss. Kurt smiles and gives him a sweet peck that quickly turns into longer, more insistent kisses. Kurt knows it’s probably a bad idea to make out with his boyfriend in such a public setting, especially considering they recently had a talk which ended in them both agreeing they were ready for more than just heated make out sessions in between classes and in Kurt’s bedroom after school.

  
But, when he feels Sam’s tongue trace his bottom lip, he can’t really help that his instant reaction is to accept the intrusion. He lets Sam have his way for a minute before he pulls away.

  
Sam pouts, “ _Kurt_ ,” with the ‘r’ drawn out.

  
Kurt laughs, “I don’t want to get arrested for public indecency.”

  
He can see that Sam is trying his best to keep the pout on his face, but a slight uptick on the right side of his mouth gives him away. Kurt looks back toward the water to avoid further chances of aforementioned public indecency. He decides it’s worth it when he’s awarded with Santana and Puck splashing in a joint effort toward Finchel, which ends with Rachel turning red with anger and Finn looking like a lost puppy as she yells and chases them.

  
He’s so caught up in watching the debacle that he notices just a little too late that Sam’s hand, that had been previously interlocked with his own, is now rubbing circles on his upper thigh. Kurt decides to ignore the semi-innocent touch in favor of watching Cedes and Tina pry Rachel from Puck while Mike and Quinn try to restrain Santana from going after Finn again. Kurt is just wondering where Britt could be when he feels slightly chapped lips press against his jaw, and turns his head to the source.

  
Sam smiles dopily at managing to get Kurt’s attention and leans in to kiss just below his ear, where he knows Kurt is sensitive.

  
“Sam.”

  
Sam only hums in response, continuing his ministrations. Kurt huffs a small laugh and nuzzles back. He positions his hands lower on Sam’s hips and lightly rubs his thumbs over his hip bones.

  
Sam stops before a hickey can start to form on Kurt’s neck, for which he’s grateful, and whispers in his ear, “You drive me crazy.”

  
“How so?” Kurt wonders.

  
Sam takes a moment to breathe him in before answering, “You’re so beautiful and sexy. All the time. It’s frustrating.”

  
It surprises Kurt enough to startle a loud laugh out of him, “My beauty frustrates you?”

  
Sam laughs along with him and pulls back enough to look Kurt in the eye, “Exactly. It makes me wanna do things I probably shouldn’t in public.”

  
Kurt’s breath catches, “Like what?”

  
Kurt registers Sam’s pupils dilating, indicating what he’s imagining in his mind must be far from innocent. He finds himself wanting to know exactly what his boyfriend is thinking.

  
Sam leans in close enough to teasingly brush his lips across Kurt’s, “I wanna touch you,” he says in a low voice, “I’ve been thinking about it ever since we talked a few days ago.” That had been when they had the talk about what they were ready for. Kurt had admitted to his boyfriend that he often had fantasies involving Sam’s hands, calloused from football and playing the guitar. Sam had responded with a similar fantasies involving Kurt’s lips.

  
Kurt gulps, feeling himself twitch at the reminder, and by Sam’s satisfied smirk, he definitely felt it too. “Really?”

  
Sam rubs his nose against Kurt’s in an eskimo kiss, “Oh, yeah.”

  
Kurt is about to suggest they find somewhere more private for them to explore that when everyone suddenly decides they’ve had enough fun and all come crashing around them laughing and getting sand all over the couple.

  
“Keep it in your pants, Lady Lips,” Santana snides from where she’s rubbing a towel gently over Britt’s hair. She ignores the bitch face Kurt sends her and addresses the rest of the group, “I hear there’s a party going on down by the pier, you guys wanna check it out?”

  
“Will there be booze?” Puck asks at the same time Finn asks, “How the hell did you find that out?”

  
She rolls her eyes, “Artie texted me. He’s been there this whole time, and yes, there’s an open bar that doesn’t ask for ID.”

  
Everyone agrees to change in the bathrooms and make their way over. When they get there, the party is in full swing, and apparently has been for the last hour according to Artie, who is obviously just on the right side of drunk.

  
After a quick scan of the area, Kurt is able to process a crowded bar, a dance floor, and several couples making out all over the place. Rather quickly, all members of the club disperse to do their own things. Before he can protest, Sam drags Kurt toward the dance floor and spins him around, pressing in close behind.

  
Kurt toys with the idea of walking away, but the thought vanishes when Sam’s large hands find their way to his hips and hold on tight. Kurt gasps as Sam’s lips graze his neck and latch on.

  
He lets himself get lost in the music and Sam’s touch, swaying his hips easily along with his boyfriend’s. It doesn’t take very long before he feels a telling hardness against his ass to match the one trapped in his skin tight jeans. Kurt brings a hand up and places it on the back of Sam’s neck while simultaneously pressing back insistently, causing Sam to moan quietly in his ear and reciprocate by rolling his own hips forward in time with the beat.

  
Kurt is vaguely aware that they’re basically dry-humping in front of strangers, but in that moment, he can’t find it in himself to care as he lets himself get lost.

  
***

  
Tomorrow morning, Sam will laugh while Kurt complains about the sand he finds in places sand _should not be_ and Kurt will throw his still wet bathing suit (somehow covered in sand) right at Sam’s face. Sam insists it was worth it. Kurt agrees, but he’ll die before he admits it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a thing. Lol. I don’t know honestly. Thanks for reading.


End file.
